Chains of Mine
by xXSilent DreamerXx
Summary: I gave you your wish. Why not grant mine as well?


**This is an interesting headcanon I came up with recently involving Nightmare, NOVA, and Galacta Knight; hope ya enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Kirby franchise.**

_In the distant past..._

_POV: Nightmare_

I had once thought that there was no true, deeper meaning to life. I was just meant to exist without accomplishing anything great in this world, without making myself be known. I would live my life as so many others have done: I would mature, perhaps raise a family, and perish without anyone giving it a second thought. I was meaningless; just a tiny fraction of the big picture. I had nothing; what was the point?

I was but a mere pawn. Perhaps not even a pawn. Worthless. Overlooked. Forgotten.

But I had my talents, perhaps the only part of me that set me apart from the rest.

And I liked being set apart.

I had once discovered that I could manipulate the thoughts of others. The process was very simple, but always resulted in a migraine. It only lasted for a brief period of time, but that was all I've ever needed.

During one hazy evening, I made the astonishing find that I could bend certain types of matter with my mind as well. I had spent countless nights afterwards in my home, twisting a dark mass into a work of art.

Upon completion, however, it would simply dissolve back into its original form, much to my dismay.

I had believed that since I had no use for such weak talents that there was no point in perfecting them. They were useless. Pathetic, even.

Among many of these nights I found myself curled up in my spherical form, hiding my face from the world.

Until I heard the rumors.

That day, I had rushed to the library, filled with foreign emotions - ones I haven't felt for many years. Happiness. Excitement.

Hope.

I remember the wooden walls and the smell of dust in the air, warm and inviting. This place had been a sanctuary of sorts for me, but now it would become the key.

I recall searching the extensive collection of tomes, looking for a something out of the ordinary. A jewel, made of papyrus. My token to life.

It took me several hours, but I finally found my prize. It was hidden amongst aged volumes with thick parchment and layers of dust that had settled in over the ages. The cover was a dull scarlet. In the center was a strange insignia of a golden sun. Various items adorned its circumference, while the creature itself stared into me with sharp blue eyes.

This image sent chills down my spine, but I simply brushed them aside. It was merely fear of the future.

I settled into a table with a single golden candle. From its light, I could see that, unlike the rest of the book, the insignia still glowed and shined as if it were freshly made.

A world of knowledge and wonder awaits me within those pages. That's what I had believed then.

But now I realize that I had been so young, so foolish.

Unbeknownst to me at the time, the events that followed this discovery would not only satisfy my desires, but also drag me down into the depths of hell itself.

Flipping the page, I began to phase out of my reality, delving deeper into the realm of this being. Slowly, steadily, my ambition started to crawl into my mind. It cradled it, telling me that this was a path of righteousness, that nothing could go wrong if I succeeded. That I had to succeed.

And I believed it.

Gathering the essence of the stars proved to be a simple, but tiresome task. All of the planets in our solar system were trading partners; one simply had to pay for the ride to each one. Once at the place where each source of power was kept, I would simply use what I had of my mind bending abilities to make the guards fetch it for me. Then, with my remaining magic, I convinced their minds that nothing was out of the norm.

Then came the day.

I had set out with all the star essence in my arms to an isolated place on my home planet. The night was clear with countless stars piercing through the darkness. Perfect.

The book hadn't specified on how exactly to summon the comet, so I merely organized the spheres of energy into a star shape for my own amusement. Then I began to wait.

Not even ten minutes had passed when I was blinded by a golden flash, followed by a crisp wind that at the same time was comforting and chilling. When I could tell that the light had dimmed, I opened my eyes.

The creature before me was a sight to behold. Sleek brass machinery shined with the twinkle of the stars, and its intelligent blue eyes gazed at me with the wisdom of time. It was frightening, but in a wonderful way.

_What is your wish? _it asked, its voice silky and unmistakably feminine.

I stared straight into those eyes. Those pools of blue. Oh, how they wanted me to drown in them, to never resurface.

I extended my arms out to the being. The chillly air around my fingers seeped into the bone, but I ignored it.

"I wish...for the power to create."

Its eyelids flickered closed. For a brief moment, I thought perhaps it hadn't heard me, but then a sharp pain enetered my mind. I felt heat rushing through my veins, down my arms, until my fingers sparked with energy. A gust circled around me, and soon my sight was enveloped in darkness.

A light. It got closer, warmer, brighter. Soon, it surrounded me, now engulfing me in white. A searing burn entered my vision. Colors swirled, shapes morphed, planets went and left. After several long minutes, I reopened them, still in that field with the being. She was smiling.

_One last touch._

I had no time to brace myself as I was seemingly pierced by a needle, with a thread of fire and a tip of steel. The needle began to sew at my head, patching up a part of my mind, circling around my conscience, my soul, my heart.

Afterwards, I felt part of myself be wrenched off and stored in a remote location. My soul screamed that something had gone terribly wrong, but it was soon hushed as the needle patched up its tear.

It then began to work at my wrists, threading through my veins and bone. When the patchwork was completed, it wrapped itself one time around my entire body. Then, with a mighty tug, the pain subsided.

I opened my eyes. The world that lay in front of me seemed vastly different. Shadows became places of comfort, light was to be avoided. Those pools of blue no longer seemed eerie, but soothing. The being was no longer strange and lifeless. It was an object - no a _person - _of beauty. Perfect symmetry.

_How do you feel?_

I felt wonderful. Energy crackling at the tips of my fingers waited for me to command it at my will. The world before me was now made up of unique elements I had never cared to notice before. Now I saw new colors, a whole new spectrum of what I had previously known. This world will soon know who I am, what I plan to conquer. I would leave a legacy of my own.

I created a black orb between my hands and balanced it on the tips of my fingers. I waved it in front of her eyes, loving the way the energy reflected in those pools.

"I feel marvelous. This power...there is much to achieve with it."

She smiled one last time, disappearing with a golden glow left in her place.

O O O

_Foolish being, falling for my trick!_

_My plan will come; it will come quick_

_Now set out for a fortune of your own_

_And heed my words so my path is shown_

_Foolish mortal, speaking out your mind_

_A decieving smile is all you shall find!_

_My mind linkage knows your heart_

_And soon I shall tear your soul apart!_

O O O

In this world, when one wanted to make a name for themselves, there were a few things that were needed. A base of operations, for example, would create organization and stability. A vast army, on the other hand, would strike fear in the hearts of those who stood in your way. It would ensure that you never failed.

I drifted past the stars, letting the vast darkness accompany me in my voyage. I had left the comfort of my home planet to see what I could make out of myself in the vast universe. I doubted anyone would notice my absence.

I soon came to the center of a binary star orbit. The two red stars gave off a menancing scarlet glow, while their flames provided protection from intruders. Perfect.

I closed my eyes and focused on the elements that floated in the shadows. Each one a unique building block, serving a different purpose. I channeled energy into my hands, the magic commanding the pieces to fit together to resemble the image in my mind. I pressed my brows together, focusing on this one act.

_Click._

I opened my eyes. To my delight, a small black brick twirled and floated above my hands, its glossy surface reflecting the scarlet light. I remained still, waiting for it to dissolve into meaningless matter, but it stayed put, firm.

Excellent.

This time, I tried to channel energy with my eyes open. I stared wide-eyed as I saw the miniscule sparks of matter gather at my fingertips. They glowed white as they fused together, producing another distinct _click _as a new brick appeared.

_Perhaps I can be of assistance?_

In my small triumph, I hadn't noticed the being had appeared behind me until she spoke. How had she come here, anyways? Was it true that they only appeared when summoned?

I turned to face her. Something tempted me to jump into the blue pools of her eyes, to forget what I had set out to do and embark on a new voyage. For once, I allowed my mind to not be twisted with such thoughts. I instead returned my focus on her question, weighing my words so as not to sound rude.

"Yes. In what way?" I asked, wary of what her motives may be.

At that moment, I felt part of me scream to go away from her. I had no time to listen to that voice as another part of me, shadowed and foreign, took control and silenced my doubts.

_Like this..._

I suddenly sensed a mighty heave of the thread I had felt before, burning against my mind. Another piece of me was torn off, quickly mended by the mental thread. I began to regret my decision to summon her in the first place, but my rebellious thoughts were soon cut off as a pleasantly warm sensation entered my mind. I blinked, not quite understanding what had transpired.

With a flash, she vanished once more, leaving me confused and lonely in the vast darkness I called home. I merely shrugged and continued making more bricks.

I began to experiment with the potential of my new powers. Floating off towards the edge of the orbit, I closed my eyes and imagined a sleek fortress, with a checkered lair and golden embroidery adorning the entrances. A gust of air rushed all around me, but I paid no heed to it as I channeled more energy than I believed possible into the making of my fortress.

_Click, click, click..._

_Click, click..._

_Click._

When I reopened my eyes, I was astonished by how precise my work was. Even the most miniscule of details were etched in. The towering pillars, the grand turrets, the red and black and gold embroidery. I settled into my quarters, deciding it be best to rest for a bit.

I must have slept for a surprisingly large amount of time, for when I woke the comet was back outside my fort. Again she offered me assisstance, again all she did was put me through the same mental treatment. As the days wore on, I began to accept her visits with much more welcome, deciding it be best for me not to provoke such a creature.

Now I realize that all along she was enslaving me. But I didn't know that back then, and so I played along with her tricks like any fool would.

Eventually, I began to notice that during every moment of my dreaming hours, I was plagued by dark thoughts of conquering and devastation. I simply ignored them, thinking nothing more of it.

I've always had nightmares.

O O O

There was this particular day in which I was in my lab, trying to create a conscious being. Unlike the bricks, the elements didn't click together. They meshed instead, these dark wisps of fog and fluid, and only disintegrated upon completion. The figure was always deformed and warped, with two dull red eyes that gazed at me lifelessly, sometimes only one.

That day I had ventured off into a nearby planet, looking for living test subjects. I managed to capture a wild dog of some kind. Using my creation abilities, I quickly made a syringe and a common sedative to tame the beast. I carried it back to my lab and began to examine its structure.

Once I was certain of how the flesh was made, I channeled my powers one more time, trying to replicate it. The resulting dark mass grew red eyes just like my other creations had, but again fell limp with the lack of life.

Then, a startling idea came to mind. I eyed the scalpel and made a slight gash in my pale skin. I watched as the rose droplets splashed onto the surface of the table, the reflection of their owner caught in the liquid.

I continued to stare at my reflection. Something about me had changed since the day in the library. My skin was paler, my cheeks more bony. I gazed at it for what seemed like an eternity, entranced by my own image.

Then, with a swirl of my cloak, I left the lab and went up to my checkered lair.

The checkered floor sent waves of nostalgia through me. Chess had always been a favorite of mine, a childhood pastime, an escape from my reality of being an orphan. It had helped to clear my mind of all the troubles of my infancy. Perhaps that was why I had been so carefree.

My childhood seemed so distant now, as if the younger me was an entirely different person, one who unlike me was naive and unaware of the darkness around him.

When I began to grow and become more observant, I started taking notice of how others saw me.

Nightmare, that's the nickname they gave to me. As a child, I had learned how to prevent my own nightmares, and even give them to those who dared to test my boundaries. I had thought this came naturally to my kind, but I was soon proven wrong as people began to send me strange looks of horror. They avoided me, and I soon learned to enjoy the solitude. But then I realized that all those years would pay off if I set out and made myself be known.

The thought was suddenly erased, however, as I was reminded that my talents were pitifully weak.

Back then I was but a mere pawn, only moving forward as life would take me. Only moving out of that straight line when given the opportunity.

When I heard of the rumors, I became a knight, leaping over the obstacles I once suffered from and venturing out to make a fortune of my own.

When I was granted my new powers, I became a rook. Now, instead of avoiding my obstacles, I was confronting them face to face.

A rook.

I fiddled with the ruby pendant around my neck. A token of my mother, the only physical tie to her. I stroked it, and it glowed in response.

At that moment, I felt a prick at the back of my mind. Despite the fact that my creation abilities now overpowered my mind powers, the comet's magic had somewhat strengthened it. The thread that had been sewn into my mind quivered and twitched ever so slightly.

It was connected to something else, I noticed.

I stood and pondered for a moment, when realization suddenly dawned on me.

Of course! A mind link! So is that what that comet came to visit for? Just to renew the mind link?

I fiddled with the mental thread. Why would the comet want in on my thoughts? What use would she have for them?

I suddenly remembered my desires. Had she wanted to partake in my own rewards? Had she planned to use me to do all the thinking and strip me of my powers once I got what she wanted? Had that been all she desired all along?

I stared at my hands, closing my eyes as I came to a decision. This what _I _had set out to do, not her. If she wanted the riches and power I would gain, she would have to earn them for herself.

Something inside me screamed to stop, that this was not true, that I would regret my decision.

Taking a deep breath, I snapped the thread in half.

And in that moment, I became a bishop.

O O O

Now free of all the mental threads, I decided to head back down to my lab and finish my experiments. The sedative had worked too well; the wolf still lay unconscious in a furry heap. I grabbed the scalpel once more and began to draw more of my blood. The red droplets collected in a small pool in a bowl.

The pain felt refreshing.

Once enough had been gathered, I began to reassemble my version of the wolf, incorporating my still living blood into my creation.

Again, the body fell limp.

I slammed my fist on the table. "Why does it never work?!"

A voice inside me began to mock me, telling me that I should've never cut that cord, that the comet would help me. That I should've jumped into those pools when I had the chance -

No! I immediately silenced the voice with a barrier. This was my own destiny, and only I would find it! No outisde assisstance of any kind would partake in my fortune.

The wolf on the table stirred, roused up by my sudden outburst. I prepared to create another sedative, but the dog's eyes remained closed.

I relaxed for a moment or two, but then his eyes suddenly snapped open, bright amber and full of rage.

I would've sedated the beast right then and there, but I noticed something in those eyes of his. They were still glossy with sleep. He presented no harm.

The beast continued to stare into my own eyes, his lips pulling back into a growl. A low noise escaped from him.

"Who are you? Where am I? What have you done to my pack?!"

I jumped slightly, a bit startled. But I wasn't afraid. Talking creatures were not uncommon. I could easily kill the beast if I wished. "I am Nightmare," I declared, still somewhat unsure of my new name. "And this is my home."

"Return me to my pack!" he demanded.

I inwardly smirked. Creatures such as this one were easy to manipulate. And if the manipulation should fail, I had my powers to back it up. "Your pack is long gone," I lied.

A bishop. Make unexpected moves. Deceive to your own benefit. The comet would never know.

The comet had deceived me. Who was to say I shouldn't do the same to others?

"Don't fool me. Return me at once!" he continued.

"I could do that," I mused. "But I have no pack to which I belong. Perhaps you could stay here, no?"

His growling became louder. He slowly got to his feet, eyes locked on me. He tried to lunge and bite, but clumsily fell forward. The sedative had worked well.

The dog growled in frustration. "And what has happened to my pack, then? Did _you _wipe them out?" he asked, emitting a small whimper.

Appeal to pity, I see.

"I would _never _do such a thing. And, sadly, I do not know what has become of your pack," I replied with fake melancholy.

The wolf narrowed his eyes, but said no more. He simply climbed off the table and sat in a comfortable position, staring at me. I ignored his gaze and busied myself with the dark matter before me, twisting it and meshing it. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the wolf get up and leave.

"And where do you think you're going?" I demanded.

"I'm returning to my forest. I have no intention of being kept as a pet." He eyed the equipment around him. "Or experimented on, for that matter."

I remember watching him leave in a stupor, his glossy fur coat shimmering with the red light from outside.

A dart materialized in my hand. I dipped it in the dark matter.

_What am I doing?!_

I took aim.

_No!_

The tip gleamed in the light.

_Yes!_

Then, with a dull thud, the wolf collapsed.

O O O

The comet did not come the next day.

Despite what I thought at first, her absence felt unnatural, as if I almost desired her to be here.

Had the destruction of the mental link really been her only tie to me? It seemed unlikely. She was a being with great power, and would be able to make do without something as little as a mind link. Right?

But what if it was more than a mind link? Perhaps it was...?

I abruptly stood up, cancelling the thought. Of course, she had shown signs of wanting control over me, but like _that?_ It was dark magic at its purest. Why would she possibly do that?

My half of the mental thread quivered, reminding me that it was still sewn into my mind. I pricked it carefully in thought. Perhaps I would be able to make it work backwards, no?

Cautioulsy, I pulled the thread through a mental needle. The needle made its way through a dark void, searching for the missing half of its being. There, the string stood, swaying and crackling at the tip. The needle wrapped around this thread, securing it in a knot. The tips of the strings gave off a small spark, and soon I saw the world through her eyes.

It worked.

O O O

_Foolish being, why do you betray me so?_

_Have you not seen how I have let you grow?_

_Our pact was clear; I only came to your aid_

_And yet you dare to disobey!_

_Pitiful creature, I shall help you no more_

_I won't be there when you have reached the shore_

_They say vengeance is best served cold_

_So be wary of the day your flesh turns to mold_

O O O

I recall that after a day or so after the injection, I decided to head back to the lab and check on the wolf's status. As soon as he had fallen unconscious, I had constructed a cage of sorts to keep him contained. The wolf himself was lying down, still asleep. He was breathing, a sign that he was still alive. But after a few moments, I noticed something peculiar about his appearance.

Several large maroon spikes now protruded from his back. I stared at them, wondering what could've caused them to grow. Had the fusion of the dark matter with his and my own blood caused this? It seemed likely, as they hadn't appeared until now. But why had spikes grown, of all things?

He stirred slightly in his sleep, growling softly. I noticed that his claws had doubled in size, now nearly half the length of my forearm.

I smiled. He would be an invaluable addition to my army.

Now I just needed him to join me.

I went back to my lair to plan out my next move. While I was in thought, an unsettling sensation worked its way up my spine. I spun around, half expecting the comet to be there.

No one.

I turned back around, frowning. Had that had anything to do with the comet?

After a moment of contemplation, I tuned into the the mental thread.

As soon as I reached the other end, however, I was suddenly cut off. The vision of my lair returned, quickly followed by a massive headache. I reached up my head, soothing my temples. I formed cool water in my hand and spread it over my forehead. Once the pain began to subside, I began to prick the mental thread again.

It was broken.

I tried to do as I had before. I searched for the broken tip of the other half, but it had been completely destroyed. I growled lowly, angered by this foil in my plans.

_Victory does not come easily..._

That voice. I knew who possessed it. I charged a dark energy star in my left hand, preparing for the inevitable confrontation.

_Foolish being. Do you really believe I am afraid of you?_

I gritted my teeth in seething hatred. "A true coward is one who hides from their prey. Show yourself!"

_A true coward is one who - _

"Show yourself!"

A pause.

_As you wish._

There, in the lair, she materialized, sleek and golden as the day we had met. Her eyes were narrowed, her lips curved in a permanent smile. The black star in my hand quivered, tempting me to take aim.

_Do you know why I'm here?_

I kept my mouth shut, put, firm. I wouldn't let her take away all that I've done. This is what _I _had accomplished, not her. It was not a fair game.

But when had life been fair?

_You destroyed my mind linkage. Why so?_

Something tempted me to stare into her eyes. It tugged at me, shoved me, wrestled with my heart and soul. It only got more persistent as I resisted. I heard her chuckle at my misery, a low, metallic sound. Haunting, even.

But I kept my mouth clamped tightly.

Then, the pain began.

The binds that had ceased to show themselves all these days returned. I felt the stinging vines work their way over my entire skin, causing blisters and gashes to appear. The star fell from my hands and clattered onto the cold floor.

I forced myself to not make a sound of discomfort; I would not satisfy her with my screams of agony.

_I gave you the power to _create. _Is this not enough? Why would you not let me rule by your side? Are you like the other men, prisoner to their own greed and selfishness?_

At last, our gazes met. The blue in those pools stirred, knowing how much torment she had set upon me. I felt a division spring into my conscience. The former seethed with revenge, wanting to do away with her. The latter pleaded with it, his logic overcome by eternal desire.

_You are my most prized experiment. Together, we could conquer every corner of the vast expanses, making all fall subject to our will._

_Alone, you are but a mere mortal, seeking to satisfy the greed that plagues you. I know not of death, and have lived far longer than you. _

The binds pulled tighter. At this point, I was starting to lose sensation in many of my limbs and appendages.

_I have learned the art of manipulation, as you have discovered by now. Your mind was of particular interest to me; I almost desired to claim it as my own. But that would be a foolish mistake to kill you, no? I prefer you alive, when I can still bend you to my will._

_I gave you your wish. Why not grant mine as well?_

She paused, carefully tugging the binds tighter.

_Now, tell me, will you join me?_

A thick silence filled the air. Even in this unbearable pain, I somehow managed to think clearly. Here was the being who deceived all. Here was this creature that had never accomplished anything besides taking the forture another had earned. Here, here she was... And now, unlike the others, I had to stand my ground.

"...No."

The binds collapsed, and I tumbled to the floor from lack of balance. Burns and blisters formed fire on my skin, but I paid no heed to them. I had more important matters at hand.

I laid there, hands sprawled over the cold ground. Dozens of plans formulated in my head, some of murder, others of lies...

_Why do you betray me so? Have I not given you what you desired?_

I remained silent for a moment, not daring to so much as glance towards her. Her questioning was beginning to become incessant, like a pest that would not leave me in peace. Who was she, enslaving others for her own amusement and greed?

The silenced voice in my mind returned, bickering and pleading as usual. Before, the voice had been the quiet sob of someone who was enamored; now it was slick and daring, tempting me. It begged to fulfill her desires, to conquer all that there was side-by-side, destroying all who dared to stand in our way.

This voice, I heard it, but I did not listen. I pushed it aside as I had done so many times now, surprised by how much force I required to simply silence it for a moment.

The comet's ticking tensed up, reminding me of my surroundings. Had it not been for her immense power and my current condition, I realized that I could've killed her.

"Yes," I finally answered. "You say that I am blinded by my greed. But I cannot say that you yourself are not blind as well. Am I wrong?"

I dared a peek at her, satisfied by her narrowed eyes and the fire of anger that stirred in those pools of blue. The flames licked the air slightly, emitting with it pure hatred and desire and deceit.

All I remember after that was a blinding white light, then I collapsed on the floor, unmoving.

O O O

A dark void, cold and unforgiving. It seeped into my skin, making me shiver at the touch.

Flames. They were blue. My skin peeled away on contact, but the warmth was comforting.

Blood, spilling into the infinite chasm. The inticing smell of burning flesh.

Where was I?

I began to move about, but everywhere I went, the void and fire followed. Mirrors surrounded the entire area, reflecting back distorted versions of my image.

Red droplets splashed onto the bottom mirror, staining the others with its reflection.

A voice.

It called to me.

I followed it.

It led me to the edge of one of the mirrors. Curious, I prodded it. My touch sent ripples through the glassy surface. They scattered and spread onto the others, and soon the entire void appeared to be unstable with wavelike shadows.

The voice spoke up once more. It was soft and silky, but the mischief beneath it could not be denied.

It talked of the vast expanses of the universe, the countless stars, all the pathetic creatures that dwelled on those miniscule planets.

Soon, two blue eyes appeared, narrowed and filled with lust and greed.

I had no choice but to stare into them; the eyes shone on every surface of the mirror.

Soon, unsettling desires found their way into my heart. The lust for blood and darkness. Power. Fear.

Revenge.

A smile shone through those eyes.

There, in that instant, she became the queenpiece, and I became the king.

O O O

Then, suddenly, my eyes fluttered open. I was still lying on the floor, the comet still in front of my figure.

Across the empty corridors, I could make out the faint barking of the wolf. I smiled slightly, knowing how I would deal with him later.

My childhood nickname was not so far off now. Nightmare. It suited me. The details of my plan were coming into play rather well. And, indeed, the title fit perfectly with all I had in mind.

Why hadn't I succumbed from the start?

_Because you were too blind too see what I could grant you._ _But now, tell me, will you be willing to conquer at my side?_

I grinned and rose from the ground. I stared into those eyes. Those beautiful pools. I half expected the other part of my soul to come forth and warn me that I was drowning, but it never came.

The pedant at my neck glowed, and soon, something within me resurfaced. It pulled my mouth open, and a low, haunting laugh came forth.

And in that moment, I could tell that she knew.

O O O

When I entered the lab, the wolf was lashing at the bars in his cage, angered with his imprisonment. I merely mocked him with my sly smile and deep laugh.

"You belong to me now," I stated with an eerie slickness. "And you shall do as I say."

The wolf growled, but said nothing. He stared at me with seething hatred and resorted to simply giving me the death glare.

After a moment, he charged towards the cage at me. The large spikes that now protruded from his body made a surprisingly large dent in the metal. He bared his teeth and stuck his claws in the gaps, nearly reaching my face.

I smiled. "I see that you are very upset, no? If you would care to join me, you will be able to release your resentment on whoever you wish." I paused. "And if you dare to aim for me as you are currently doing," I began, picking up a nearby scalpel, "this will happen." I threw the blade. The wolf flinched as it flew past him and lodged into the wall behind the back bars of the cage.

"Understood?"

The wolf's stance faltered slightly, much to my satisfaction. "Are you the cause of my new image?"

"Yes. It suits you, don't you think?"

The jewel on his forehead glowed for the briefest moment. "I suppose so. But I am not one to be abused and manipulated..."

He jumped onto the bars at me, his eyes glaring with fierce rage. "Release me at once!"

"You are showing weakness: a desire for freedom. You cannot be contained against your will," I replied slyly. "How would your pack think of this?"

A low rumble escaped his lips. "We were never contained. What is it that you want from me?!"

"Simple," I stated. "But first I need your consensus."

"And what do I gain by joining you?" he demanded.

"You will be the leader of a vast army that, along with me, will conquer the vast expanses of this world. You will become a name to be feared, and have thousands at your command. Perhaps even a million. But first," I began, turning away from him and rubbing my pendant, "you must accept my offer."

"I will not," he replied lowly. "It is wrong to strike fear in the masses. Authority and manipulation are two separate concepts. I will not do your bidding."

A flash of memory threatened to surface in my mind, one in which I refused to obey the comet. I pushed it away without a second thought.

"Don't say I did not warn you," I said before leaving the room, my cloak trailing behind me.

That night, when I could hear the growl-like snoring coming from the lab, I stood near the cage and created a small black star in my hands. A nightmare. An injection. And in the same way a small child would blow dandelion seeds, I sent the star floating into the wolf's mind. It left a glimmering purple trail in its wake, then dissolved upon contacting the wolf.

Next afternoon, I discovered that, much to my satisfaction, the wolf was silent. He simply stared at me, those eyes reflecting obedience and desire.

Two simple words formed on his tongue.

"I accept."

O O O

Wolfwrath. That was his new name. His wrath was to be feared; all that dared to test it would be annihilated.

My plan was beginning to take tangible form. Within a matter of short years, I could lay seige on the first planet:

My home planet.

A map lay sprawled on a desk before me. One was circled in dark blue ink. I studied it, its position, any possible strategies.

Revenge. That's what I had wanted as I pored over the map and countless books. Revenge for mocking me, for destroying all I knew, for leaving me to fend for myself as an infant.

But also to show them what I have become.

Over the course of many months, with the comet's magic at my disposal, I was able to create living creatures of my own. Neither of us were powerful enough to give them a soul, but they would suffice - a soul would lead to free will, which, in turn, would only cause a rebellion within my own army.

The creation of such beings was not done in the lab - the miracle of life could only take place in my lair. There was where I could concetrate, where the gaseous wisps of life could flow fluidly between my hands.

Several sleek black chess pieces now adorned my lair, each one representing one piece of my army. Wolfwrath was by far the largest piece, positioned in a way that if an opposing king happened to be in the way, the game would have been a checkmate.

I chuckled to myself. Checkmate.

As my army expanded, word of my reign began to spread across the stars. Often, many of my soldiers would go and eavesdrop on the gossipers, bringing back rumors that never ceased to make me grin in amusement.

Many were beginning to fear my power.

And that was a good thing.

I looked back at the map that I had gazed at for so many days now. Several notes and scribbles cluttered its surface. For another, the map may have appeared to be a mess of ink and soft paper. To me, it was proof of all the hard work and effort I had exerted.

The seige would be in one day. For now, it would be best to rest for a moment.

I curled up in my spherical form, watching as the constellations of my body drifted by and shifted according to time.

Tomorrow, I will show the world what I have become.

Tomorrow, everyone who has ever mocked me will feel all the pain I have suffered throughout my life.

Tomorrow...

...I will get my revenge.

O O O

_Foolish being, why hadn't you heard from the start?_

_I could have granted what so desired your heart!_

_You have finally opened your eyes and seen_

_Oh, how your magnificent castles gleam!_

_Foolish mortal, you know not of your chains_

_It gives you endless power, but also great pain_

_They are made of steel; no blade could pierce_

_They set your eyes ablaze, a dark fire so fierce!_

O O O

The portal before me quivered and swirled its dark colors. Navy blue, indigo, sparks of pale silver. On the other side was my home planet, its image softly outlined in the shadows of the portal.

This was it.

For some inexplicable reason, I felt a pit in my heart. Wasn't revenge supposed to feel good? Rewarding? Exhilarating? Then why do I feel this emptiness?

Perhaps it was because I hadn't carried out the act yet. Perhaps I would only feel it once it was completed, no? My heart was still empty. All I needed to do was replenish it once more, and once more, and once more.

Taking a slow, deep breath, I closed my eyes and stepped inside, letting the colors consume me whole.

As soon as I reached the other side, I flickered my eyes open. I stood floating over my planet, my cloak rustling about my figure. The sight of it sent a pang of nausea through my abdomen. It disgusted me. This planet - what had been so great about it in my childhood?

Was it its majestic seas and fresh air? I had rarely left the confines of my shelter. Perhaps the few hearts that had accepted my desires with compassion? No. They were too naive. How about the prosperity of the land? The few who cared for me?

No!

Behind me, the rest of the portals opened in sync as I had programmed them, my army of demons spewing forth.

There was nothing striking about this pathetic land. Nothing that made it stand out in particular other than the fact that I had grown there. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nothing to make me change my mind.

Nothing that triggered any remorse as the attack began.

Nothing that me think about the innocent lives that would be stripped as I hovered over it and charged black stars in my hands.

Nothing that called at me to stop as I placed a nightmare in each of these sparks, preparing to set them free.

Looking down at the land below, I felt nothing as I set the sparks free, carried by the wind to the minds of every man, woman, child.

And as my army returned, I waited for it, that last streak of humanity, of regret.

All I could feel was this empty satisfaction and pleasure.

I continued to wait as the portals behind me reopened, and my army left.

Nothing.

At that moment, something unleashed within me, and a sly smile formed on my lips, followed by low, haunting laughter.

It was vacant, and I could sense it, but it felt so, so...fitting. The portals behind me closed, but I never heard them over the sound of my wicked cackle.

I had killed all these people. Wasn't that a bad thing? A sin? If so, why did it feel so _good, _so appealing to the eye, so delectable?

Sweet revenge, isn't that what it was called? Sweet, sweet revenge...

Perhaps I had been right from the start.

For the briefest moment, I could feel my mental binds press painfully against my skin. It went unnoticed by me, however, as my rejoicing drowned out the rattle of the chains.

I was Nightmare, living in all hearts and souls. Nothing could change that. I was a wisp of imagination, immortal and surreal, but at the same time made of flesh, chilling to the touch.

And with a whip of my cloak, I vanished into thin air, my laughter echoing in the darkness.

O O O

These were my chains. A gift. A curse. They bent me to their will, and I to my own. They were the binds by which I flourished, thrived. I had no choice but to embrace them, letting the metallic threads seep beneath my skin.

I never knew that I had become a puppet, nor that she had become the puppetmaster. I simply obliged to her bidding. She in turn, led the way and protected me. In my eyes, she was my reason to live. In her eyes, I was but another toy, amusement, the flesh which she used for her own deeds. I never knew that I no longer had control over myself; my conscience had diminished over time. All that remained was the darkness, satisfying, eternal. I was nothing but darkness, and she commanded it.

Some would question why I never longed for the freedom beyond these chains. Truth was, I once did. However, my past foolishness was soon overriden when I realized the great possibilities that came with my enslavement. Power, fear, revenge.

I had always had a longing for blood and fear. These chains satisfied it.

This had been proven to me when I began to receive word that an uprising was forming, claiming to protect the universe from the darkness, my reign.

I laughed and mocked at this pathetic band of creatures. The Galactic Soldier Army, they called themselves. Foolish mortals, daring to stand up to me.

One by one I picked them off, watching as the life drained out of their eyes, wide with fear and pain. I created demon beast after demon beast under the comet's command, each one taking the lives of one hundred soldiers. They were so weak, these soldiers, so pitiful. However, their deaths rarely stirred any remorse in my heart.

And for some inexplicable reason, they never ceased nor gave up hope. Just as it seemed that they were at the point of extinction, they rose once more, albeit weaker. Soon, they began to dissolve altogether and scattered across the cosmos.

I grinned smugly, caring less for all the lives that had been lost, both soldier and demon beast.

And the comet, she praised me, treating me as the valuable puppet I had always been. This fact, however, went unnoticed by me. Any memory of the binds that she held me by had long diminished from my mind and heart. Freedom was nonexistent. There was only the praise.

Soon, years turned into decades. Decades turned into centuries. Centuries became millennia. And through all this time, I continued to play my intricate game of chess in this universe. I defeated opponent after opponent, with I being the treasured king, and the comet playing the role of the invaluable queenpiece. And as soon as I had eliminated the GSA, I had believed that there would be no more obstacles in my path. A checkmate.

Oh, how wrong I was.

Once, in my childhood, I had overheard someone retell the legend of the phoenix. Near the time of its death, a phoenix would construct a large nest and set it aflame. The bird would then throw itself into the fiery tongues, ending its life. And from the predecessor's ashes there would arise a new phoenix, magnificent and aglow with life.

Born from the ashes of the predecessor.

Born from the shedded blood of the GSA.

This warrior, there was nothing that could be compared to him. I had never seen the likes of his kind, nor such natural raw power. For the first time since I had begun, I truly feared for my reign.

Rumors began to spread amongst my demon beasts, many of them murmuring of how the warrior believed he was destined to defeat me and bring balance back to the world. I sent armies of my creations to go after him, but he easily destroyed them all with one strike of his lance.

Despite my fear, the chains continued to make the yearn for his demise grow. I would only be satisfied once his blood stained the earth before me, once I had watched the life drain out of his eyes, slowly, painfully.

The comet was pleased with my desires and vowed to protect me, to make his misery eternal.

_For I am the queenpiece...and you are my king._

O O O

_Present Day_

_Your wings fluttered in the darkness, their pearl white feathers glistening, stained with your own blood. In your hands you held a lance and a shield, the familiar metal feeling comfortable within your grasp, despite being cold. _

_You had come here for a reason, though you did not know exactly where here was. Time flowed differently in this place, fluid yet frozen. In the many travels you have made throughout your life, you have never seen the constellations you were surrounded by at this moment. You slowed the beating of your feathers and came to a halt, landing on the cold chessboard floor. _

_I could sense, in your heart, that you expected me to be there, to lash out at the first opportunity at an unsuspecting prey such as yourself._

_Foolish mortal._

_I could feel the chills running up your spine as my laughter echoed in the emptiness. You were frightened. _

_Oh, you pitiful thing._

_You demanded me to show myself, to end my little game of hiding in the shadows, but I continued to mock you, taking great pleasure in seeing you so afraid and conflicted._

_Eventually, my chains regained control, and my foolish teasing came to a halt. I appeared before you, my cloak rustling at my sides, my gaze twisted into an unwavering grin. Visions of your blood spilling flooded my mind. Cruelly, I began to place these images inside yours. I chuckled at the horror that stirred in your heart._

_Let's go for a long and painful demise, shall we?_

_You foolishly began to tell me of all the horrors I had done to the universe, all the suffering I had caused, all the lives I had taken. _

_But I could care less._

_I sensed the tears threatening to surface under your pearl-colored mask. I felt the rage pumping through your veins, pure vengeance driving your very being. You stood there, letting this feeling fill your entire being._

_Then you snapped._

_In an instant, you were charging towards me, lance aglow, your red eyes filled with seething hatred. I recognized that look, the look of vengeance. For a moment I faltered, a distant memory resurfacing in my mind._

_But as soon as you swung down your lance, I disappeared._

_You struck on nothing but emptiness, much to your frustration. I chuckled. _

_I remained invisible to you, my shadows merging with the darkness. Your eyes were wide, alert, scanning the area for any sign of me, your lance preparing to fire another sword beam._

_I materialized behind you, but you wasted no time firing at me. I had no time to react, the pure energy searing into me. It grazed against my chains painfully. They rattled slightly, but you paid no heed to the noise._

_Again, you attacked. Your lance tore apart shreds of my cloak, attempting to reach the fragile skin underneath. Your eyes were aflame now, yearning for my blood to pour._

_This was for everything I had done, you yelled at me. Such actions would not go unpunished. _

_I disappeared once more just as your lance brushed against the cloth over my shoulders. You cluttered to the floor from your momentum, much to my amusement._

_You lay on the ground for a moment, stunned, then quickly rose to your feet as you heard a distinct sound to your side. A beast. _

_A wolf thrice your size with fangs the length of your lance came lunging at you. Both you and the beast tumbled to the floor, snarling, stabbing, clawing, locked in each other's chokehold. A distinct glint appeared in the wolf's forehead jewel before he came down onto your throat, slowly squeezing the life out of you with its fangs. You struck its side with your lance, but he only grasped tighter. The wind was escaping from your mouth-_

_Enough, Wolfwrath._

_The beast obediently released his jaws, though it kept an eye on you, wanting the taste of your blood to return to his tongue. But he was not the one to kill you. That was a pleasure I was reserving for myself._

_Even through your weak lungs, you still managed to continue choking out how I was a coward, making my demon beasts do all the work. You staggered to your feet and demanded me to show myself._

_I reappeared once more before you, smiling at your suffering. And in that moment, I had assumed you were too weak to attack._

_Poor judgment on my behalf._

_With a sudden surge of andrenaline, you lunged once again. The lance's fiery surface tore through my flesh. I collapsed onto the ground, my ruby pendant clattering to the floor. The sight of it there made me falter, and you took the opportunity to strike again. _

_This time, you noticed something strange. Just as you retrieved your lance from the strike, a vision had appeared behind me. Long, glowing strands led into the darkness above and made their way back down to my fallen figure. Something shifted in the darkness above, and the strands gave a mighty tug, pulling me back to my feet and concealing the view._

_I was no longer acting on my own strength, but instead at the will of my chains. My attacks were precise and quick, but my movements were clumsy and uncoordinated. I fired countless energy stars at you, several of them finding their target, then dodged your sword beam an instant too late. I was in pain, so much pain, but the binds urged me on._

_Again and again you attacked me, now trying to get another glismpe of the vision. You succeeded after a mighty blow, the strands reappearing. This time, however you caught sight of something else as well. At the source of the strands you could make out another creature, one you had never wished to see again._

_The comet._

_She caught sight of you and flashed her eerie glare. It sent chills throughout your very being. She then tugged at the chains once more, painfully pulling me onto my feet and concealing herself from view._

_I began to attack more aggressively, the comet beginning to fear that she would lose her most prized possession: my soul._

_You took note of this and knew that something was terribly wrong. I was not the one to be feared; I was under the influence of these chains of mine. They fed me with darkness, kept my heart beating despite there being no blood._

_You needed to tell the world the truth. You had to. This was wrong. The comet had to be destroyed._

_The comet, however, noticed this and was outraged. She twisted the chains and lunged me around, making me knock both the lance and shield out of your grasp. Defenseless, you stood there, wings outstretched, your blood pouring onto the ground._

_You squeezed your eyes shut and waited, waited for the final blow that would end it all. _

_But it never did._

_You opened your eyes and saw my towering figure above yours, the comet floating in the distance. The strands glimmered, wrapped around my wrists, neck, and heart. You were at my complete mercy._

_The chains pulled my mouth open, emitting a low, haunting laugh. _

_You were but a mere mortal. To kill you would be merciful. You needed a harsher punishment, one that would put you in eternal misery._

_The comet above me agreed. _

_A strange prickling sensation began at your feet, harsh and cold. It seeped into your wounds and made them burn as if they were on fire. The sensation worked its way up throughout your body. Frozen crystals began to appear around you, trapping you inside its unforgiving cold grasp._

_And all the while I continued to laugh at your misery and the way your eyes pleaded with me. They begged me to stop, for me to realize what I was doing. But I never did, as these chains of mine have blinded me for eternity, never letting my heart see for itself. _

_The comet then began to laugh alongside me. The strands beside her quivered, pulling slightly on my being._

_You could not let this happen. You needed someone to know the truth. But as the crystals closed over your face, you knew it was far too late._

_And just before your eyes fluttered shut for the rest of eternity, one word, clear and haunting, echoed in the darkness._

_"Checkmate."_

O O O


End file.
